Talking to the Moon
by Pure Lies
Summary: Being a new transfer student from an infamous school can be a bitch, huh? Well there are a lot of ways to deal with them, both violent and non-violent. Let's hope Gajeel opts for the latter, especially with Levy's help. **Rated M for Lemon in later chapters **
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :D PL here with another chaptered fic. This one is my first Fairy Tail fic, and it is a Private/Boarding School AU. The main characters are **Gajeel Redfox and ****Levy McGarden**, and some Major supporting characters are Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia, Juvia Loxar, Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Ultear Milkovich.

Some minor characters are Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna Strauss, and Meredy.

The antagonists are mainly Totomaru, Aria, and Sol from Phantom Lord's Element 4.

Phalord High (The school Juvia and Gajeel went to prior to Magnolia Academy) is named like **Pha**ntom **Lord**

So yeah, I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if it's too repetitive :(

* * *

"At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon.  
Trying to get to You"

**Chapter One**

"Uggh, this is such a drag!"

The bluenettes giggled at their unhappy friend's expression.

"Cana, you were drinking on school grounds." the taller one chortled.

"Yeah it's not the first time either." the shorter one added from behind her book. "Did you expect Professor Dreyar to stop and say it was okay all of the sudden?"

"Well...no...but why couldn't he just give Wakaba and Macao detention? Can't he go easy on me?"

"He did. Those two are seniors so he gave them a week more detention than you do. And Wakaba even more for smoking."

"You two aren't helping." Cana grumbled, smacking her head on her desk.

The two blue haired girls sighed and shook their heads amusedly.

"Did you get detention again Cana?" everyone's favorite stripper mused as he sat down in the desk on front of her.

The brunette snapped and caught Gray in a headlock, adding a noogie in for good measure. "Yeah what's it to ya? And where are your clothes?!"

"Crap! Cana let me go!" he fought against her arms.

"MISTER FULLBUSTER. It seems as if you'll be joining Miss Alberona in detention." The whole class silenced at the booming voice of the senior.

Gray and Cana both sat back dejectedly. "What a jip, thanks a lot, Cana."

"It's not my fault you don't have clothes on." she blushed and turned away.

"I don't know, Cana." Juvia poked Gray's arms. "If I were you, I wouldn't be complaining."

"Yeah I'm sure if Juvia wasn't going out with Lyon, Gray's BROTHER," Levy emphasized as Juvia stuck her tongue out, "she'd be all over him. But which girl wouldn't?"

"Don't talk about him like that." Cana growled.

Cana's friends giggled once more.

"Miss Loxar, Miss McGarden. Would you like to share what's so funny with the rest of the class?"

They both shook their heads furiously, saying "No, sir!" in unison.

"Good. Now if you four are quite done, I'd like to get onto today's lesson."

Levy and Juvia bowed to the man while Cana and the now fully clothed Gray crossed their arms, looking away with blushes tinting their cheeks.

"Good. Now I expect you all have the homework I assigned finished." the old man held his hand out.

Without missing a beat, 28 stacks of paper all landed in a neat pile on the man's desk.

The man squinted his eyes as he flitted through the sheets of paper. A few whooshes of air later, the man burst into chuckles. "No Miss Alberona, 27 pretties before your please is not going to get you out of detention...and neither is the cherry on top."

The whole room burst into laughter as Cana humphed, leaning on her arm to support her frowning face.

"Alright, alright settle down. Our second order of business is the new transfer student from Phalord High."

The whole room erupted into murmurs as the name of the infamous school was aired.

Everyone looked to the door expectantly as the student walked in.

"Hey Juvia, you went to Phalord, didn't yo-"

"GAJEEL!" the bluenette blurted. The new boy looked up in surprise, but returned to his normal angry appearance a few moments after.

Everyone looked at Juvia surprised as she sank into her seat embarrassed.

"Ah, Mister Redfox. I see you and Miss Loxar are acquainted. Well that's good, you'll have someone to show you around. Right, Miss Loxar?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Good. Mister Redfox, please take that seat by the window so I can start the lesson."

"Hn." The mass of muscle and black hair hulked over to he seat and started to ignore the lesson, instead staring out the window.

Because of all the clamor and chaos, no one noticed the bookworm who had been staring at Gajeel ever since he came in, and was continuing to.

"MISS MCGARDEN!"

The short girl yelped loudly before falling out of her chair.

"Can you please tell us which famous bard used Iambic Pentameter in his BLANK sonnets?"

Levy composed herself and sat herself back in her chair. "William Shakespeare used Iambic Pentameter to write his Shakesperian sonnets, s-sir."

"Very good Levy. Please try to stay with us for the remainder of the lesson."

Levy just blushed and nodded, resisting the urge to glare at Cana and Juvia who were finding it greatly amusing.

"Jeez Levy, he's single you know." Juvia mused. "Speaking of which," Levy didn't like the sound of that. "Would you mind showing him around after class? I have...a previous arrangement."

Cana interjected, "She's gonna make out with Lyon behind the school."

Juvia blushed and glared, her ponytail bouncing with every turn of her head, trying to shake the blush off. "N-no I'm not!"

Gray walked up and handed the girls their assignments. The lesson was concluded and it was free work time until he bell rang, twenty minutes from now.

"Juvia go easy on him. We still need him at the store."

Juvia stuck her tongue out at Gray. "Yeah at the rate your clothes are flying off, you'll be in detention for a LONG time."

He sighed and shut his eyes. "How much is left?"

"Underwear." all three girls replied.

"Gray, your clothes." a new comer said amusedly, shaking his clothes behind him.

"Thanks, sis."

"Mom would be so pissed of she found out I let you strip in class."

"Lay off, Ultear."

"Put on, Gray." she retorted.

Enter Ultear Milkovich. Gray and Lyon's adoptive sister. She is the biological daughter of Gray and Lyon's foster mother, Ur.

"Home late again?"

"Detention."

"Lyon's out tonight too." she sighed. "Seems like its just me and mom restocking."

"Why don't you get your girlfriend to help?"

Ultear blushed, waving her hands frantically in front of her.

Cana took her wrist, pulling her close. "You have a girlfriend?!"

"N-No I don't!"

"Sure you do, Meeeeredyyyy." Gray sing songed.

"Put your clothes on, idiot!" she three the ball at his face, toppling him into his chair. "It's complicated." she said as she turned back to the girls. She smirked at the shortest of the 3, "So Levy...were you staring at the new kid?" she asked bluntly.

"N-No!"

Juvia pushed the blushing girl jokingly. "Yes she was. That's why I asked her to show him around after class while I go on my date with Lyon." she turned back to Levy who was now comically making a 'TTATT' face. "So, you in?"

Levy looked at the girls, then to Gajeel who was writing down the answers onto the paper, then back to the girls. "Uhhh, I guess?"

The three girls cheered.

Levy swung her head back exasperatedly. 'This is going to be a long night.' She thought as the bell rang out.

Juvia was the quickest to pack up as she saw Lyon talking to Professor Dreyar. She quickly gave a one armed hug to both girls.

"Have fun in detention." Cana blew her a raspberry. "And you have fun with Gajeel."

"I'll try?" Levy answered tentatively.

"Great! Tell him I'm sorry and I'll take him for lunch tomorrow. Bye!" she squealed as she bolted to the front of the room.

"Hey wait! I wanna talk to Lyon real quick!" Ultear motioned after her. "Have fun you two!" she waved back as she chased Juvia.

Cana sighed exasperatedly. "Are you sure you can't come to detention with me?" she whispered desperately.

"Cana, you two have been best friends since childhood. If you were an orphan you'd probably be living with them.I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is...we're both grown up now, and he's attractive, and uggh!" she stopped for a second before blurting out. "Shit! I have to tell my dad about detention." there's that 'TTATT' face again.

"Eh Gildarts will be cool with it."

She glared at the boy in front of her. "What do you know?!"

"I know enough." he collected her books and made his way down the aisle towards he exit.

"Hey! Wait!" Cana cast a glance at Levy before running after Gray.

"Good luck!" yelled the bookworm.

She took a deep breath as she gathered her books, and walked down the left aisle. She stopped in front of the boy gathering his supplies.

* * *

HUWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

LOL I love that noise = w =

Anyway, I hope this wasn't too bad. As you can see, there will obviously be Gajeel x Levy, but there will be some Lyon x Juvia and Gray x Cana.

R&R pls! :)

(PS. For anyone following my Homestuck Games fic, I will be working on that the same time I work on this, so please bear with me.)

(PPS/PSS. I guess I could make a next chapter for Locker Room Fun XD I'll try when I get my smut mojo. Thanks for all the positive input on these two fics!)

**- S**


	2. Chapter 2

Reviewing Reviews :

**"Finally! A fic with no usual pairings! I love GajeelxLevy! I also love GrayxCana but there's not much fic about them…when you're done with this, can you do a GrayxCana multi-chap/one-shot(s) fic?**

**Anyway, not too fond of Juvia but as long as it's GajeelxLevy and GrayxCana, I'm your biggest fan! Maybe you can even add in JellalxErza AND NatsuxLisanna, even just a little. NO Lucy though, kinda dislike her…"**

Yes, Gray x Cana is DEFINITELY a very underrated ship, but it's my 2nd OTP for Fairy Tail. I just love the two of them together! And yes! I am actually planning a Gray x Cana songfic which will probably be a one-shot with an epilouge.

As for THIS story, I am planning on adding some minor Natsu and Lisanna, and Jellal and Erza, along with Laxus and Mirajane :) I don't like Lucy that much either and she never had a part in this story in the first place :P

And thank you to everyone who's started following this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you all had a Happy Fairy Tail day!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gajeel packed up the rest of his things into his denim backpack, watching from his peripheral as the last few students. He looked back down at his bag, stuffing the final book into it's seams. He sighed after his success, leaning back onto his chair, his long black hair cascading down behing the seat. "Man this is such a pain." He muttered.

He felt a disturbance in the air in front of him, and looked forward to see a small petite hand outstretched towards him. He traced his eyes up the wrist, the arm, the shoulder, and then the face.

"Hi, I'm Levy McGarden!"

"I'm…Gajeel Red…fox." he slowly spewed, still surprised at the girl's sudden appearance.

She smiled shyly, looking slightly askew. "Nice to meet you."

"Back at you." he looked the other way.

"Oh- uh Juvia couldn't make it today, so she asked me to show you around." the girl said enthusiastically.

Gajeel started to show a faint blush. "Um, I appreciate it but you really don't need to do that. I can make my way around fine."

She shook her hands in front of her. "No no! I insist!"

He looked at her confusedly for a moment. "Fine then," he got up, and picked his back pack up. "Where to first?" he asked, looking down at her.

She stared up at him surpised. He probably stood at a good 6 feet. She was the shotest of everyone she knew, standing at 4 foot 11, maybe just short of 5 feet.

"Oi Shrimp, what are you gaping at."

She shook her head and blushed. "Nothing!" she said too enthusiastically. While she was admiring his height, she was admiring a few other things a long the way. Like the way his stomach didn't warp his shirt, but the shirt still hugged it, and then his pecs, obviously developed. His broad shoulders, muscled arms, and- WAIT WHAT?! She just met the guy!

She turned on her heels and started heading for the door. "Come along Gajeel, time's a wasting!"

The man shook his head before jogging after her. For someone with such short legs, she was a quick one. "Oi oi, Levy slow down."

She nodded and waited until they were walking at the same pace. "Alright." she stopped and held her hand out slightly to the right. "This is the East Cafeteria, one of the two in the school."

Gajeel poked his head in with Levy poking her head in right under him. "As long as you can provide your student ID badge, the food is half price." she caught the eyes of three waving people. She grinned and waved back.

"Who are they?"

"That's Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. They're pretty reserved and like to keep to each other, but they're really nice people. Freed and I work in the library bookstore part time. Bickslow is on the football team, and Evergreen is pretty popular with the men. She digs Elfman though, everyone knows it." she turned her attention back to the 3 and saw Bickslow wolf whistling and Evergreen winking at her.

She turned on her heels and quickly pushed Gajeel forward. "OKAY! Next stop!"

Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle at the smaller girl's embarassment. He looked at the walls as she pushed him, halting in front of a poster. "Hey, who are those two?"

Levy looked at the poster curiously. "Oh, those are two of the best athletes and students in the entire school. Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. They've got looks, brain, talent, they're the full package! Not to mention their boyfriends are the Captain of the Football team and Student Council." she shrugged. "The Demon and Fairy Queen of Magnolia."

Gajeel inspected the poster. "Are you close with them?"

"Sort of. I'm closer with Mirajane's younger sister, Lisanna."

Gajeel nodded and stood straight as a man walked behind him.

"Hey Levy. Fancy meeting you at the gym of all places."

"Jellal!" she grinned and hugged the taller man. "You're back from the hospital! How's your leg?"

The aforementioned man lifted it off the ground and rolled his ankle. "It's doing gret but the doctor said I still can't play football till next year." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Now Laxus is out a Reciever." He shook his head sadly and noticed Gajeel's presence. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He held out his hand. "Jellal Fernandes."

"Gajeel Redfox. Nice to meet you." he said back along with the handshake.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Yeah, Gajeel is a transfer student from Phalord just like Juvia was."

"Ahhh, I see. Well then, on behalf of the student council, welcome to Magnolia!"

Gajeel nodded with a smirk. "Thanks."

Jellal pondered something for a moment. "Black Steel Gajeel. The Quarterback for Phalord high's football team."

Gajeel looked at him confusedly, then it turned to a smirk once more. "You've heard about me."

"Yeah man, you're ruthless out there." Jellal was like a little kid meeting his sports idol for the first time. "Hey, how about joining the team in place of me?"

Gajeel thought about it for a moment before he saw Levy nod at him encouragingly. "Why not?" She asked.

Jellal shrugged and waited for a reply.

"Well I wasn't really planning on it, but if I get to work with 'The Lightning' Laxus, why not?"

Jellal smirked. "That's what I like to hear. I'll tell Laxus, and I'll contact you through Levy." He looked to the petite girl. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah sure! I'll exchange numbers with Gajeel later."

"Thanks Lev. Well, it was nice meeting you Gajeel. I'll see you at practice."

Gajeel waved at him as he jogged to the locker room.

"Jellal, don't strain yourself!" Levy cried as he disappeared. "Men..."

"He was the redhead's boyfriend?" Gajeel asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. He and Erza have been going strong for a couple years now."

Gajeel nodded. "He seems like a good guy."

"He is." Levy said plainly as she started walking once more. "He can be scary during a clinch though, he's so serious. Anyway, I'm glad you joined the team! I'll be rooting for ya." she winked up at him.

Gajeel blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever shrimp."

* * *

Tada! Here's chapter 2, just in time for the ending of Fairy Tail Day! I hope you liked it and please R&R!

~ PL


End file.
